The 12th Master
by The Toxic Cure
Summary: When a girl brings back a lost member and joins fairy tail herself, a new person joins the family. Insisting that everyone calls her 'mum' and saying she is older than she seems, she is rather strange, but hey, this is Fairy Tail. But her complicated past, post, and family end up catching up to her and the gang, and everyone faces an unimaginable danger. Rating subject to change.


Gentle tresses brushed and glowed against the moon's light, white hair fine like silk and cascading like water. Her eyes, an almost violent colour, silvery blue and the colour of cold hate glowed with malice, the pupils dilated to the max, the thin silver ring of hate burning around the black circles. Her hair rippled in a stream behind her, beautiful and captivating, as she ran towards the beast, children praying for her success, for death to be by her hand, not his...

How do you forgive yourself for that? Here I am sitting and eating sausage, knowing that I slaughtered those children.

I slaughtered them, and besides, death is positive to you

I know that, it's just

I know

The girl sighed. To anyone who saw her, it would be over the book she was pretending to read, a saga about Revenge. But then, they might not bother to make any conclusions, what with the girl who seemed to old for 15, to young for 23, and most definitely not any of the years between. Thick, sheeplike hair reached her hips, a creamy white with black tips and bangs that slanted down her face, covering both eyes. Her body was toned and athletic, C-cup breasts tucked in a form fitting white tank top, and contained in a black bra. Her belt, a thick untooled leather band with a scabbard and black sword handle that cluncked against her ankles, and a silver flask, kept up green cargo pants which were only slightly to large. Her feet were bare, and she carried a plain brown duffle bag and wore a backpack, both stuffed to the brim. Her book, another plain leather item didn't seem all that incriminating, and she dressed perfectly ordinarily for a traveller, so why the hesitation?

Her scars, hundreds of small, thin white bands that covered every surface, plus larger ones, ones that looked almost fatal. She was covered in all degrees of them, and while standing, like she was now with her book tucked at her side, her left leg shook. An old injury that went deeper than any injury should go.

She wandered, aimlessly around the small town. Sure, to some it might be rather large, but to her, a girl who had lived in towns of sixty million or more, this place was almost barren. But compared to the villages of 60, this place was huge

She whimpered quietly to herself as she walked, unhindered, throughout the town. She needed to find a souvenir shop, then a train station to get tickets to the next tplace. She whimpered again, before taking a long draught out of her flask. She shook her head, half in disgust, half in drowsy pain as the herbs eased the ache emanating from her leg. She hobbled along, determined to find a damn shop, so she could leave this frickin' town. She bought a small charm bracelet, one that jangled with every step, and tucked it next to her key ring, glad to leave this hell hole.

It's not that bad

Shh Do you hear that

No

Listen

Is that

Yes

The girl took off sprinting, feet pounding the rough gravel road, her feet digging stones out of the ground and flinging them around, sharp edges miraculously not slicing her feet into ribbons. Her breaths came out in a pattern, almost like a tune, and her sword banged sharply against her legs, the seemingly thin katana humming it's own tune, quivering it's excitement for a battle, and she knew that no matter what happened next, there would be blood for her sword to taste.

The thick, coppery scent of blood slammed into her, almost making her break stride, but instead it strengthened her, and sped her run from a sprint to a near flight.

She could here the cries of a young boy, and the rougher voices of older men, the thin, uneven taps of an injured leg, and the heavy clunks of chase. She was in a rougher district now, and she swung herself into an alley, avoiding a young boy, and bowling into a group of rough, heavily built men. She knocked down , drawing her sword in one smooth motion, and began to dance in between the eight remaining men. Two lunged, and she weaved in between the, her sword flicking open the torso of one, the unadorned katana not spilling a drop as its magic aura drank in the blood, the other receiving a heavy hit with the hilt of the sword, before her hand clamped down on his neck and slammed her knee into his solar plexus.

She grinned into the alley wall, spinning, left hand and leg out, katana flashing dangerously as she ripped through each man in a graceful, deadly dance. When all that remained was the corpses of the foolish men she sheathed her sword, turning to the small boy. He was perhaps twelve or thirteen, with shaggy, pointed black hair. He was bruised and bleeding from torture, but a torture that was meant for breaking the mind, so his physical wounds most likely paled in comparison to his mental ones. His clothes were in tatters, barely covering the important bits.

His right leg was bleeding profusely, a large gash oozing black and stinking of infection, so she dropped to his level, and smiled, her carnivorous teeth gleaming in the dull light of a third moon "Imnay goin' tah kill ye."

The fear in his blue eyes didn't dissipate "Y-yu-you did-"

"I kill trash. Thewer trash."

So rude Shouldn't you know better

Shut your fucking face

No

"Y-y-you" he stuttered

"Oh, fer Mothers sake!" she growled exasperatedly "I oughta kill ya" she reached for his leg, hands blazing white with healing magic "Is much nicer in tah Underwyrld" the wound on on his leg scabbed over despite his weak protests. "Ne, kid, wazzyer name?" she removed her shirt, ripping it into strips and tying his leg "Ne, muh mage-ick is shit when it comes to healing, so doesnay move this, mmkay? Wazzyer name, I wonay ask again."

"Romeo." He stared at her like a deer

"Hmm. Werya from?"

"Magnolia."

"Ne, yushouldnay be'ere"

Romeo stared at her "I know that."

The girl sighed "Ne, yer commin' withmum."

"Mum?"

"Ne, yer callin' me mum. I'venay children."

Romeo, leg pulsating in pain, started to protest, but she shoved her flask into his mouth "Drink Ne? Is nay alcohol, is potion. Fer pain."

Romeo swallowed obediently, grimacing at the terrible taste, but grateful for the instant relief in his leg.

"Now, Ne, lez go to th' train. Mum'll pay fer yer return."

Romeo looked at her with hope in his eyes "Really? Thank you!"

"M'dear Ne, whut Mum 'ould Mum be if she didnay 'elp?"

Romeo wasn't sure if he liked being called 'Ne' but let it go. He watched as Mum stripped off her pants and carefully fashioned a sling out of it, before sliding him carefully into it. The pain that jarred his body was sudden and intense, but when he was safely in the sling she transferred the flask to his lips. Her body was very warm, even more so than Natsu-nii's

"Come Ne, M'gnolia is a se'e'een 'er train ride. Sleep, Mum'll watch over ye."

Seventeen hours? He wouldn't sleep that long.

Would he?

A women in a black bra and panties with an injured child wasn't exactly inconspicuous, and she had to pay the ticket lady almost two hundred thousand jewels before she gave her the tickets. It had been worth it though, and now, seven hours in with Romeo cuddled against her chest, and her fingers running through his hair, she murdered an ancient Common Lullaby, the soft, tilting tone of her words, and her thick accent keeping him firmly asleep. He needed to rest

You worry to much

Yea

You need settle down somewhere Let this kid help out

I'm busy

I know

Yea

She slurred through the words, churring and purring through the rhymes, and before she knew it she was yawning through the verses. She smiled drowsily, continuing on with the elegant tune. By the time they reached Magnolia she had fallen asleep, draped over the boys slim, malnourished frame. She awoke with a start when the train stopped, and began to depart the train as soon as she could. Everyone stayed away from her. She wandered aimlessly for a while in the town, before realizing she had no way of knowing where to go she sighed, knowing she had to wake the poor child. It was almost seven by now, but the sun still burned strongly and she wanted him to go back to sleep after. The sun was difficult.

She slurred a few Common curses, before lightly running her nails across his cheek, waking him slowly.

"Whaaaa?"

"I'snay know whur tah go."

Romeo shifted in the sling, careful with his leg, before directing her to go left.

"Are ya sure? This doesnay seem like a place fer 'omes"

"It's not. I belong to the guild Fairy Tail."

"Ahh. Yer a Mage."

She followed his instructions, ending up infront of an tavern, and she chuckled. It was run down, beaten up, and stank of fun.

You like it here

Yea

Stop saying Yea

No I mean yea

I hate you

"Ready?" she said quietly

"Yea. I just don't know how long I've been gone." he muttered quietly

Mum grinned "I's here, Nay?"

Romeo look at her in shock, she was grinning widely down a him, her carnivorous teeth a reassurance rather than a threat. He smiled back "Yea"

She opened the door, stepped in, and turned to close it quickly before anyone saw Romeo. A somber mood filled the air

"I's 'eared you's folk lost somethin'" she turned around, and Romeo smiled and waved

"Hi everyone."


End file.
